1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to telephony, and more particularly, to building dialable numbers according to defined directory assistance attributes or rules.
2. Description of the Related Art
A directory dialer system can establish a telephone call with a caller, receive a request from the caller to be connected to a particular party, whether a person or entity, and then proceed to connect the caller with the requested party. Thus, the caller need only dial a number and make a request to be transferred. The directory dialer system identifies a directory number associated with the requested party and then provides the directory number to a telephony switch. The telephony switch then transfers the established telephone call between the directory dialer system and the caller, thereby transferring the caller to the directory number associated with the requested party.
Presently, directory dialer systems access a database having directory numbers associated with a listing of names. The directory number stored within the database, however, may not be the preferred number for contacting the requested person. For example, a directory dialer system typically is not aware of the location of the telephony switch which will transfer the call, which protocols are used, or which switch specific parameters are necessary to complete the call transfer. Further, although business entities frequently rely on directory dialer systems to specify the number to be used when routing calls, the directory dialer system is not aware of company specific preferences regarding the appropriate number to dial when calling a party. In other words, conventional directory dialer systems lack the intelligence to route calls other than to a predetermined extension or directory number. As such, conventional directory dial systems are not equipped to dynamically implement particular call strategies and cost-saving measures. For example, an internal caller requesting to speak with another internal caller should be connected using an internal extension, not by initiating an outgoing call that will be directed back to the same business entity.